Bird Freaks
by Meryq
Summary: ONE SHOT Mikan keeps having wierd dreams of the School. Natsume comforts her. I know it's nothing much... slight N/M SHORT


I raced through the wide green and dark forest; ignoring the sting of pain I got every time I set foot on the ground. I knew I could fly but I waited. I couldn't anyway because of the high trees above me. I swallowed hard trying to concentrate as I heard a groan coming from my left.

"Hey! _It's_ over there! Go get _it_!" One of those demented science mutt freaks said. Well who am I to say that when I'm already one? I raced through the forest scrambling with speed. By ankles hurt and I was about to give in but then I saw the hill. Oh sweet freedom!

"Kounji's not going to like this." One of them muttered as they sped close enough to me to let me hear them. I was still running. My heart beat fast as I finally made it to the hill making it skip a beat.

"I'm sorry to say but I don't care if the ESP likes this or not so I'm _really_ sorry that he's going to kill you when you get back so," I turned toward them right before I fell off the grassy hill. I broke a smirk for the first time in my life turning for that moment only a badass angel girl, "B-Y-E." I chanted as I opened up my feathery wings that were closed tightly to my back and took one big downward flap to face them before getting off, "BYE!"

I flew; the wind blowing my wispy brunette hair around crazily but I didn't care. I was free. Free of them. Free of everything I'd ever worried about. And most importantly free of the white coat that tested the freak out of me! But I, Mikan Sakura, still had to take care of the gang and I didn't mind then. I was in bliss; in a peaceful state of mind as I flew about 19 mph to the only home that I ever knew, but then there were clouds growing dark lighting strikes started to clash with my eardrums. What had they done?

I woke up dizzily breathing hard grasping the sheets of my messy bed almost making my hand bleed, but for an avian mutated freak I didn't really think that could do more than a scratch. I had had that dream again, but it was really close to reality itself. I looked around. It was still dark and I saw movement. I almost screamed when someone grabbed my arm but then relaxed when I knew who it was from the familiar touch. It was just Natsume with his alluring dark red eyes.

"Are you okay, little girl?" he said in a calm tone as he looked at me. His wings were tightly squeezed to his back just like the rest of ours': Hotaru the blind inventor, Ruka the talkative blabbermouth, Koko the imitating voice, and Yoichi my sweet, devilish, mind reading little baby angel, (Yes he's really all of those things combined.) who were all still lying in their beds.

"I'm fine," I said shrugging it off, "And you should remember who's older here."

He laughed a bit but still turned back to me with a slightly smiling face, "Did you have that dream again?" I knew it.

I could never understand how he could read me so easily. I nodded sighing with defeat, "Well then why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and replied, "Because… I don't know." I hugged my knees finally noticing how close we were getting to each other. Being part bird, I never really shared my secrets to just anybody. Not even the gang, my closest thing to a real family, knew all my secrets. Only Natsume really knew but I was still kind of figuring out what I was feeling for him if it wasn't love. The way every time he looks at me my heart beats faster than usual. How when his dark crimson eyes lock onto mine I can't look away. The warm feeling I always got when he speaks to me. But I'm sorta getting of track. Well, the point is Natsume has always been my best friend and basically knows everything about me.

I was surprised when his hand touched my chin and made me face him looking into my eyes, "Tell me."

"It's just I've been thinking." I said looking away, "What if that means the Erasers are coming? What if that means those white coats will come and take one of you guys?" I gulped. "What if we have to go back to the School?"

"Hey that's never going to happen," He said making me look at him again, "Not when you're around."

Inside I was sobbing like a maniac but on the outside I had to keep strong. I smiled at him then he kissed me. It was just a plain old kiss nothing special but it did to me and him. He pulled away and smiled at me one more time before standing up to leave. Well, after that I knew that whatever was ahead of us it would all be fine if he was there. But that won't be enough either because we need all six of us not just two or three or four or even five. Even so, I wouldn't be strong enough to even lead us six. He would be the one that drives me to do courageous things. I sighed. I wonder what life has in store for six mutant freaks that just want to have a normal life plus two of them that have… _really_ strong emotions for each other. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

A/N **Just to be clear this is not going to be continued!** You see I'm bad at doing one-shots. Every concept I think about leads to multiple chapters! If you want to know more go read the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson just cut off the part where Fang leaves the flock and goes with Maya and stuff. Plus Ella would have to be a boy. Ugh just make up your own starting with the first book then let your imagination soar. Okay maybe later I'll update Threats, Art, and Kingdom Hearts but if you don't know what I'm talking about then peace out! (P.S sorry for the kinda extended ending there it's really crappy.)


End file.
